


AC19 Day 17: Need

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Follow up, Hurt/Comfort, Repressed Feelings, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan believed that life would keep going as if nothing happened but quickly, he realized that his skin is burning and that nothing seems to stop it.(Follow up from my fic: "Desire")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	AC19 Day 17: Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^
> 
> I wanted to expend a little on Desire since I wrote it, so I took advantage of the Calendar to add a little aftermath.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy !

The burning sensation wouldn’t fade.

Instead, it was eating him alive and it seemed that nothing in this world was able to ease him from this pain. It was itching and for days now, he was constantly scratching himself, trying to get rid of the pain. Even at night, it wouldn’t allow him to sleep and he would spend hours just tossing and turning, trying to understand what was happening to him but no answer would come to him and it slowly became unbearable. Obviously, no one knew how much in pain he was as he was hiding it, scratching and rubbing his skin desperately only when nobody was here to see him, and when it would become too overwhelming and had to do it in public, he would succeed to do it discreetly. Like always, Illidan wasn’t going to let anyone know about his problems and would probably take them with him in his grave.

But Maiev’s eyes were telling him otherwise.

Barely a few days after it had started, Illidan noticed that she was often looking at him, especially when he was either scratching or rubbing his skin in a vain hope of appeasing the burning. At those moments, she would look at him and then, almost mimic him by rubbing her arms, exactly where the skin wasn’t covered by her armor and then, just look away. Sometimes she was also trying to reach her neck by going under her helmet and at first, Illidan believed it was to rub where he bit her during that night he wanted to forget, but it was always on the other side.

At some point, it finally clicked on his mind. It all started the day after he took advantage of Maiev in the hope she would kill him. In the morning, he was already feeling that burning sensation but he thought it was simply the guilt of what he did and that after talking to her, helping her in some way, it was going to fade. But no, instead it became so intense that he had already thought of skinning himself with his claws. And with how Maiev seemed to know what kind of pain he was going through, with the way she would always look at him when it was becoming awful, he could only wonder if he hadn’t been cursed. He knew Maiev wasn’t really the kind of person to use spells and would have probably just stabbed him in the middle of the night to make him pay for what he did, but what if she knew she couldn’t do it and instead asked Elune to curse him in a way that would force him to kill himself? Could it be that she had been lying all along and wanted to kill him but was forbidden by Khadgar and everyone else? Did she really want him to live and be near her like she had implied that morning? Or had she planned his death since the very day of his return and just waited for him to fuck up and allow her to destroy him from inside? He had no idea and it was hurting him.

Illidan had tried so much to get her to forgive him since that morning. He made sure Khadgar wouldn’t send her away to some awful place where she wouldn’t be able to fight and after that, he tried to be the nicest person to her, always giving her a say into his plans and taking her advice into account. He was also just trying to speak nicely to her and made sure Khadgar couldn’t blame her for anything and threaten to send her away again. He didn’t even touch her since that night. Why would she curse him when she was smiling at him every morning?

It was driving him crazy.

One day, as the sensation was so strong he only wanted to rip his skin off, he had enough and decided that he needed to have a conversation with Maiev and he was even ready to beg her to remove that curse, ready to kneel in front of her and ask her to kill him herself instead of letting a curse do it for her.

He waited for the evening, when most of the adventurers would leave Deliverance Point to either go to sleep in their tents, join Dalaran or their faction hall, and that they could be alone. Almost as if she sensed Illidan’s intention, Maiev stayed behind, becoming one of the very last people to leave the main place of the headquarters and she just looked at Illidan who was still wondering if it was really a good idea to confront her. After taking a deep breath, Illidan began to walk towards her and she simply nodded and removed her helmet, taking it under her arm. Illidan almost stepped back when he saw the pain in her eyes and slowly lost his confidence that she was putting a curse on him. Unless she was a really good liar.

“Yes?” she simply asked once he was at her level.

Now that he was so close to her, it was like he was feeling the warmth of her body radiating and the itching became so strong that unconsciously, he brought a hand to his neck and started to rub the skin, desperately.

“Maiev,” he began, swallowing hard. “Did you –”

“You feel it too isn’t it?” she interrupted, tears forming in her eyes. “That burning sensation that you cannot ease by yourself?”

Illidan shut his mouth as he realized he wasn’t the one who was cursed. They were both cursed.

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispered as it was almost clawing through his neck now.

Before he could register what was happening, Maiev got one of her gauntlets off and then, brought her bare hand to his neck, exactly where his own hand was. The contact of her skin burned him even more until it completely faded. All of his body was burning but for that one part where her hand was and as she began to caress him, slowly and softly, he felt like he was going to melt right under her touch. Without thinking, he hugged her and brought her as close as he could from his body but only the cold metal of her armor welcomed him and only added to the burning.

“Bring us back to Dalaran,” Maiev panted, her hand desperately clutching on his skin.

Understanding what she meant, Illidan’s wings spread on his back and he took off, leaving Deliverance Point behind them. As fast as he could fly, he reached the floating city and burst inside the Citadel. He had sworn to never put a hoof in that place ever again, especially if Maiev was there, but at that exact moment, he couldn’t care less about it. Reaching the resting part of the building, he slammed the first room’s door open and entered it without a second thought. He let go of Maiev and she immediately dropped the helmet and gauntlet she was still carrying on the floor and quickly, began to untie the rest of her armor.

Already feeling his neck becoming deadly cold from the absence of her touch, Illidan reached her and helped her out of her armor, throwing the armor on the floor while trying to feel her skin on his and for a moment, he had never been so happy to not wear any kind of complicated armor. Now that she was out of it, Maiev grabbed her shirt and began to remove it until Illidan grabbed her around the waist and brought her right to him, stopping her in her action.

“Keep your clothes please,” he whispered in her ears, sadness all over his voice. “It should be good enough.”

Maiev sighed and put back her shirt on. She was understanding why Illidan was asking it and what he was fearing but she had no words to tell him that she didn’t care and that actually, she would not only love to go further than what was currently planned but also to just love him, this time sober. But she was certain that he wouldn’t understand yet and believes it was just a side effect of that need they were feeling.

He hugged her again, sticking her back to his chest and made a few steps back before falling on the bed. Maiev immediately turned around in his arms and went to hug him back around the chest, snuggling her face into his neck and for a moment, Illidan didn’t breathe nor moved at all and it wasn’t until she began to caress his back with her hands that she felt his chest rising again against her. Following her example, he began to move his hands over her back, a hand reaching her head and playing in her hair while the other went under her shirt and began to caress her back from down to up. Their legs intertwined and they moved them to create some friction.

Slowly, the burning sensation they felt faded and got replaced by only a nice and warm feeling and without realizing it, they fell asleep in each other arms. When they woke up the next morning, they hugged a little more and promised each other to meet again in Dalaran for the night, not knowing how long it would take for the burning feeling to completely fade.

Weeks had passed and every night, Illidan and Maiev were meeting in the Violet Citadel, just hugging and snuggling until they would fall asleep and let Elune watch over them.

That night wasn’t meant to be different but for once, Maiev had a hard time letting sleep take her and she stayed still, laying on Illidan, his arms around her to keep her on him. His chest was peacefully rising and was almost lulling her to sleep but even with that, she just couldn’t close her eyes and open them back in the morning. She knew that now, if they wanted, they could part ways and probably won’t be hurt by their need of being touched as much as they had been until they started to share the night together, but now, she felt her body reclaiming something else. Reclaiming him.

“Illidan?” she asked in a whisper, not knowing if he was sleeping or not.

A humming answered her as she saw him slowly open his eyes, wondering why she would call his name. Delicately, she reached his face and put her lips on his, softly, not pressing or anything. Just a way to tell him what she was feeling. And at first, she felt him slightly opening his lips, almost as a reflex to kiss her back but quickly, he put his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her away as he straightened up.

“We shouldn’t do that,” he whispered as once again, sadness was tainting his voice.

“Why?” she simply asked.

“I don’t understand why me in all the people living on this planet. I shouldn’t even be alive right now.”

“I don’t understand either,” admitted Maiev, gently grabbing his jaws between her hands. “But I know that you are the one I want right now.”

Their lips brushed together and Maiev felt Illidan becoming tense under her. He wasn’t even holding her anymore and his touch had never been so light since they started to see each other and she understood it wasn’t the time yet. After all, even if the night had been really blurry for her because of the alcohol, Illidan had all the memories probably carved in his mind and she knew he never wanted to take advantage of her. It was too soon for him to forgive himself. She moved her face and hands away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t try to force you,” she whispered, getting off his laps. “Let’s just sleep.”

They laid down on the bed again and she found herself in Illidan’s arms, gluing her against him, his hands mindlessly caressing her skin.

“I just don’t trust myself. Last time shouldn’t have happened and I should have walked away as soon as I realized you were drunk. But I just couldn’t, my body refused it and even if you had tried to tell me “no”, it wouldn’t have listened.”

“You don’t need to justify yourself Illidan.”

“But I want you too,” he said in a growl, his breathing suddenly heavy against her back.

Maiev turned around at those words and faced Illidan. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face and his eyes couldn’t leave her face.

“Just kiss me,” she panted as her hands clenched on his skin.

His lips found hers and she welcomed him, parting her lips to allow his tongue inside her and they dance together as Illidan kept bringing her body as close as he could, caressing her as she did the same and finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. They looked at each other and smiled as Illidan moved down again to meet her lips. They had all night to make it right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: Angst and messed-up things as I will continue a story I started last year. 
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
